nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Meliodas (Oneshot)
For the character in the main series, see Meliodas is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. He is the main protagonist of Nanatsu no Taizai (Oneshot) and also the master of Avallo. Appearance Meliodas wear a light green vest and jeans over a white shirt with loosely-worn buttons and rolled-up sleeves. As opposed to his main series counterpart, he has straight blond hair which is not messy. Personality Unlike his main series counterpart, Meliodas is shown to be more serious and less of a pervert. He was just as cheerful, but was scared of ghosts. Despite this, he still holds the same courage and determination to protect his friends. History Meliodas, just as his main series counterpart, was a part of the framed Seven Deadly Sins. It is unknown whether he possesses the same past as the main series' Meliodas. Plot Oneshot At the Avallo, Meliodas was serving his food to his custom and everyone was having a good time, but then a mysterious person came into the bar covered in scarf. Meliodas got scared, thinking it was a ghost, but when the person trip and the scarf was removed, it was revealed that it was a young woman named Elizabeth and told everyone in the bar that she is looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. When she said that, a group of low class Holy Knights appeared and were treating her, and told her who they are, but Elizabeth told them she hates the Holy Knights which made them angry and were about to kill her, but Meliodas stop them and sent them out by using a trap door in the bar. Once everyone left the bar, Meliodas question Elizabeth who she is but she was being a airhead and did not reveal much, and end up falling asleep. Meliodas carry her to his bed and when she woke up, Meliodas was kind of forced to bathe her and later feed her again. Meliodas then told Elizabeth why she was looking for the Seven, and she explained that the Holy Knights forced everyone into slaves and the king was overthrown. Elizabeth believed that the Seven Deadly Sins are the only one who could defeat them. Meliodas then question her idea as if the Seven were bad people and how far can she go. Elizabeth then got out a knife and was about to stab herself to prove how far she can go but Meliodas stop her and now understand her goal. But then a giant crash appeared at the front door of the bar which reveal a higher rank Holy Knights named Alioni and the same people (who are beaten up by the Alioni) appear toward them. Meliodas was then surprised when Alioni revealed that Elizabeth is really a princess of the kingdom but then Meliodas got upset when he saw his knights beaten up because of Alioni, and got out his giant board sword. When the Alioni attack, Meliodas blocked all of them with ease but his sleeve was rip which reveal that he is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and sent Alioni flying across a mountain. When all the Holy Knights left, Meliodas went to Elizabeth and told her he will help her save her kingdom which made her happy. Meliodas then reveal to Elizabeth the secret giant robot spider under the bar and went off to they next adventure to find the other Sins while trying to stop her from doing mischievous doings to his mobile building. Abilities/Equipment Abilities Meliodas' exact ability, if he has any, is not specified. He, however, has displayed very quick speed and physical strength, being able to block attacks while lifting his huge sword, so fast, that he appears to block them without any movement. Weapons Meliodas wields a giant broad sword that is at least twice as big as himself. Relationships Elizabeth When they first met, Meliodas seem to be annoyed at Elizabeth tecties and embarrassed when she was naked, but later grew to care for her and help her to save her kingdom. Battles Oneshot *Meliodas vs. Alioni: Win Trivia *Meliodas, in Arthurian legend, was famous as the father of Tristan, the second king of Liones, and as one of the Knights of the Round Table. *His culinary skills are phenomenal in the Oneshot compared to the his skills in the main series. Quotes References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Avallo Category:Oneshot Characters Category:Knights Category:Humans